


at last i see the light

by nazuniichans



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasy AU, M/M, fairytale AU, good luck shu, nazuna is cursed to not speak, nazunas hard to get, shus smothering love and affection breaks the spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazuniichans/pseuds/nazuniichans
Summary: hihi this was a commission for my dear friend clyde! i love u and thank u for the cute commission :wateryeyes:
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Nito Nazuna
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	at last i see the light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tenyaiidascalves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenyaiidascalves/gifts).



The first time Shu Itsuki had met Nazuna Nito was a complete accident— a meeting Shu proudly deemed as fate. Sketchbook in hand, he had been wandering deep into the forest to gather inspiration for a floral set to come out in late Spring. Vibrant yellow daisies, pure white lilies, deep crimson roses- had all managed to catch the violet gaze of the seamster. Yet, they all paled in comparison to the forest beauty that Shu caught sight of by pure coincidence. Nazuna had been minding his own business and carefully tending to the flowers blooming outside of his home when a very loud— and might he add— rude visitor approached suddenly. 

“ _ Ah! You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen! I must capture your essence this very moment!”  _ and promptly grabbed Nazuna’s cheeks to get a better look at him. The blonde was shocked at first, despite the loathsome,  _ repeated  _ reaction to his person. His eyes were wide and staring at the elegant man in front of him before he was glaring, eyebrows furrowed. 

Shu ended up with a sore foot from being so harshly stepped on and a door slammed in his face. With a heavy sigh, the lovestruck man sat down against a nearby tree and aimlessly sketched the outside of Nito’s home until dark. In the very least, he could gather some inspiration from the many things that made Nito... Nito. 

The second time Shu Itsuki had met Nazuna Nito was completely intentional, for Shu was inspired and driven to the fairy in the woods. The short minute or so he managed to take in his appearance was nearly not enough- it was something short of a tragedy. So he backtracked his way through the forest to stumble upon that same cottage that he had previously found beforehand. It was tucked away and out of sight- only a madman would venture this far into these lands without a surefire way to get back. However, Shu was indeed a madman, especially for beautiful things. 

There was a hum amongst the sharp whistle of a tea kettle and the chirping of birds in the distance— a hum that was harmonious and gentle, despite how quiet it was. A hum that could only be heard had you been paying close attention to the source of the sound, which is what Shu had been doing as he took careful steps up the rocky path towards the home. In his hands rested a bouquet of flowers, freshly plucked from the florist in town. Though, before his voice escaped him, Shu ceased when Nazuna was spotted through the open window. The blonde had moved the tea kettle off of the burner and onto a cooling rack to presumably let the boiling water settle before returning to kneading a ball of dough with his tiny fists. 

For a moment, Shu was grateful he didn’t allow his voice to usher out words of praise. Instead, he simply watched Nito’s delicate movements. To watch him in his natural environment with no other distractions. He wondered what tea he enjoyed, what sort of pastry or dish he had been making, what songs Nito enjoyed listening to in his spare time- there was only so much to do out in these corners of the woods, so Shu began to get curious on  _ why _ such a beautiful person had resided so far away from civilization, and-  _ Oh,  _ their eyes suddenly met and Nazuna was definitely not happy with being watched. The blonde huffed and stormed towards the parted curtains just to close them, shutting off all of the flowery imagery Shu had been envisioning. 

Right, the flowers. Ah.. he really had been too absorbed. Shu cleared his throat and spoke loudly, hopefully clear enough for Nazuna to hear on the inside. He couldn’t ignore Shu if he was being loud enough.

“My beloved, forgive me for intruding your space again, but the thought of you simply could not leave my mind,” Nazuna rolled his eyes at that from the other side of the door, “I have brought you flowers as a gift, professing my affection for you. I only wish to glance upon you and take in your beauty. Not even the brightest diamond or treasure could compare to you.” 

_ Jeez, this one is wordy. Still all the same though...  _ Nazuna thought with a sigh, shaking his head. Shu took a few steps forward and placed the bouquet down on the welcome mat in front of his door, bowed, and waltzed back towards the woods. The blonde waited for a few minutes of pure silence before peeking out of the door, only to glance down at the bundle of flowers. 

_ Tch. _ Nazuna, almost bored at this point, simply left the flowers there to wilt. He felt a little solemn that he could have taken them in and at least given them a home for the last of their days, but he wouldn’t accept a cheesy gift like that so easily. Shu was merely just another obsessed villager. He would grow bored with him. 

The third time Shu Itsuki met Nazuna Nito he bore yet another gift but this time more lavish. This time it was an ornate tea set that Nazuna would be able to put to good use. It was wrapped in a box and adorned in a delicate bow, carefully tucked under Shu’s arm. He had waited for several hours behind a tree for Nito to come out and begin tending to his flowers before Shu found an opening. 

Absorbed in his own little world, Nazuna was pulling some weeds up out of the garden with a handheld shovel when Shu had approached from behind. Shu didn’t need to speak for Nazuna to eventually sense another being with him, head turning and suddenly jumping in freight from his place on the ground to scurry back from the tall man looming near him. 

“I apolo-” Nazuna had raised up his little shovel by then, scowling a little and obviously displeased. Shu took a step back to show he meant no harm, raising his free hand up. He really hadn’t meant to startle the blonde.

“Forgive me.. I.. just wanted to speak with you,” A shovel was still pointed at him even with his explanation and Nazuna was cautiously eyeing him up and down, a pout on his lips. Shu noted he didn’t speak much. If only the words  _ Piss off  _ could come out of Nazuna’s mouth, it most certainly would, but his fate was not that kind and silence was all he had come to know. Shu placed the present down on the ground as close as he could get to the blonde without coming within range of the pointed shovel, bowing his head a little. 

“The other day, I noticed you enjoy making tea. So I have brought you something I think you would enjoy..” Nazuna eased up with that, shoulders sulking slightly and eyeing the present on the ground. He didn’t move to touch it, however. 

“You seem quite hostile towards visitors- I can’t help feel I am not the only one fighting for your affection. Though, I do intend to prove myself, for you are my biggest inspiration. I am simply awed by your beauty.. A-ah..” A name. He didn’t even have a name.

Nazuna’s expression turned into a scrutinizing pout, already knowing what Shu was pondering about. He held up two fingers and then made rabbit ears with his hands, face unamused.

“Two.. rabbits? You are.. Ni.. Nito. Nito. Can you speak, Nito?” Shu asked, a charming smile on his face. Ah.. he was adorable. 

Nazuna’s face seemed to darken at that before shaking his head. The blonde wiped his hands on his pants carelessly and then reached towards the present, beginning to stand up with it in his arms. That was enough talking for one day, even if no words were said. 

Shu’s smile faded with that. Had he said something wrong? Nito didn’t look displeased, but his face was so hard to read- as lovely as it was- and he wanted to know more about him. This merely wasn’t enough. Nazuna hurried to the door and began to step inside, but Shu followed close behind, eyes concerned.

“Nito, you…” Nazuna paused at the door with Shu’s words, meeting his gaze. “Let me see you again soon.”

The door shut without another word, carefully holding the gift in his arms. Nazuna unwrapped the delicate present that night and most definitely used it for his nightly tea.

Shu visited often after that, and Nazuna gladly accepted. In a way, it was a good thing. With Shu around, the other pesky men would leave him alone if Shu’s feathers got too ruffled, and more often than not, Nazuna would purposely entertain them in front of him, giving out his rare smiles and eyes shining with playfulness. He was fun to tease and poke at. Having the company was also nice. Shu helping him bake pastries and giving him tips on how to make fluffier dough. The lingering touch of his hands caressing his own while he stood behind him and guided him. Shu sketching the scenery outside of his home and more often than not, Nazuna ended up throwing a blanket over him when he fell asleep over his sketchpad. That one time Shu had gotten dangerously close and their lips almost brushed, only for Nazuna to turn away with red cheeks and shove Shu out the door with a cry of “Ill be back for you tomorrow, Nito!” 

Shu Itsuki had lost count of how many times he met Nazuna Nito.

But good things never last. 

When the end of spring came, Shu stopped visiting. He hadn’t come at all for two weeks. Nazuna worried that maybe Shu grew bored with him after not speaking for so long. That he got his fill like the others. He almost felt foolish for getting attached and thinking he was the one. Staring at the roaring tea kettle, he felt his heartbreak even further. 

Was this the demise of this curse? To have everyone shallowly love him forever? 

The tea kettle had been screaming for a moment before Nazuna tuned into the world around him at the sound of a knock against his door. He hadn’t been in a hurry to reposition the kettle and sauntered over to the door, preparing to tell off whoever had come. With a small click, Nazuna opened the door and stood still for a moment.

“--Nito,” Shu smiled bright, a package in his hand.

Nazuna frowned deeply and repeated what he had done the very first time they met— slammed the door in his face.

“Nito!” A confused expression crossed Shu’s face, frowning deeply. Had he upset Nazuna with his absence? Ah.. perhaps he should have said something to the boy, but... He often would get too immersed in his work. Even his odd-eyed apprentice couldn’t lull him away..

“N-Nito, wait. Just- just listen for a second,” Shu urged, sighing deeply. He knew Nazuna could hear him at least. “I’m- I’m sorry. Perhaps I should have told you where I was-”  _ You think?  _ Nazuna bitterly thought, “-but I was-I was making something for you, and. I didn’t realize how much time had passed. My time with you- it inspired me to finish up my designs. I wasn’t sure of your measurements so I had to do some estimates which prolonged my efforts. I didn’t intend to ignore you, or have you worried I forgot you. Rest assured, Nito, I could never forget y-” The door has suddenly opened a little for a blonde head of hair to peek out, red eyes cautious and a little scared. Shu sighed. He wasn’t sure if it was relief or some other emotion.  _ Oh Nito…  _   
  


Shu wordlessly extended his arms to give Nito a box, wrapped nice and neat like all of his other presents. Nazuna looked at it for a moment, looked at Shu, and then slowly took the present. The door shut a little bit more carefully this time.

Rustling was heard from inside the cozy cottage as Nazuna tore open the package to examine the outfit. It was pastel blue and yellow, adorned with lace trim. It even came with shoes with a bell on them and a bonnet to top it off. There was also gorgeous embroidery that Nazuna noted was delicately handsewn onto the fabric. The whole outfit was obviously made with plenty of love. 

Tears spilled over almost immediately. Both from guilt and the overwhelming emotion of the fact... it was made so special for  _ him _ . Nazuna was always just a pretty face, but Shu saw so much more in him. Even with him not being able to speak, Shu treated him so special and carefully. No one had ever done such a thing for him. 

Shu waited anxiously for any response, a noise of happiness, or some kind of indication from Nito- but nothing came. At the very least, he was proud to finish the collection; though his heart was heavy. The seamster sighed and turned on his heel to walk away, but the door behind him creaked open then, small sniffles being heard. 

He turned slow at first but really couldn’t help the way his expression lit up at Nazuna  _ adorably  _ dressed down in his creation, stitched at every seam with his affection and love for the very boy who had been wearing it. With a bright smile, Shu approached Nazuna and he approached him fast. He absolutely wasn’t going to lose sight of him this time. 

“Nito, Nito, Nito! Look how cute you are..! My precious Nito, you are so divine.. Ah, it fits you perfectly. You are truly the most..ethereal, gorgeous, wonderfully charming person I have ever met.” Shu blabbed happily, lovingly stroking over that  _ soft,  _ porcelain cheek and eagerly grabbed the boy’s face into his palms. His eyes were pooled with tears and he hardly recognized it, sights set on Nazuna and only Nazuna. He let out a happy sigh.

“I love you.. Nito.”

In that moment, the air had shifted and the wind seemed to whistle. The words hit Nazuna full force. He loved him. He _ loved _ him.  _ He loved him- _

With an intense vibration, Nazuna couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He threw himself at Shu, all of his weight collapsing onto the unsuspecting man in a tight embrace, arms tightly entangled around his neck.  _ He loved him. _

Shu, on the other hand, practically died on the spot, to suddenly receive a hug from Nito, no, a hug from an angel. How blessed was he, how lucky he was to-

“You.. really should have just said that to begin with… stupid idiot...,” Nazuna mumbled out into his neck, his tears staining Shu’s collar. Shu’s eyes widened a little, his arms clutching Nazuna tighter. 

“Does this mean you accept my apology..?” 

Nazuna pulled back a little and nudged his nose lightly against Shu’s.

“I’ll think about it.”

“—Nito?!”


End file.
